


Шепотом | in a whisper

by kingsmanstories



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories
Summary: Please note: I am not fluent in Russian nor do I know any Russian at all so I am aware the translations may not be correct and are that of Google Translate.





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I am not fluent in Russian nor do I know any Russian at all so I am aware the translations may not be correct and are that of Google Translate.

A pounding knock on the rusting metal door pulled you from your Italian phrasebook. Language learning was the most exciting thing you could do when you lived off-grid with your father. He was interested in it too, so it was a good way to spend time with him. 

“Gina? Can you get that please, I’m busy!” Murray called from another room in the converted warehouse, prompting you to shut your book and haul yourself from your bed. 

“I got it.” You called back, grabbing your keys to unfasten all of the locks that were still on before cautiously peeling open the door, sighing in relief when you saw a familiar face. “Jim Hopper? How can I help you?”

Your gaze wondered to his comrades, the woman you recognised as the Byers kid’s mom, and the handcuffed scientist-looking guy you didn’t recognise at all. He was cute, though, so you gave him a soft smile which he returned, as did Joyce. “We could use you and your Dad’s help. Please.” 

Opening the door wide so they could all come inside, you made sure it was shut properly before calling for your father. “Dad! Jim Hopper’s here with-” 

Murray appeared in the living room, greeting Jim and Joyce warmly before his gaze shifted to the scientist. “Who the hell is this?” 

“Smir-”

“Alexei.” Joyce cut in, smiling apologetically at you and your father. “Let us explain.” 

So they explained, and the further their explanation went the more irate you could see your father becoming. “So you bring a _Russian_ into _my_ home, wanting _our_ help to translate? How do you know he’s not some sort of-” He paused, gaze falling back to Alexei. “коммунистический ублюдок” _~~Communist bastard.~~_

“Dad!” You nudged his arm, eyes wide with protest. You weren’t no cop, but this guy definitely wasn’t going to do you any harm. If Jim could trust him, you could too. “He’s here to help. He’s cool.” 

Murray seemed to calm down at your words, patting your shoulder affectionately before motioning to Joyce and Hopper to follow him to the couches. 

You held back and smiled apologetically at Alexei. “извините за него” _ ~~I’m sorry about him~~_. “Кстати, я Джина.” _ ~~I’m Gina, by the way.~~_

Alexei smiled at you, walking by your side as you led him to the couches. “Все в порядке. Ты выглядишь слишком мило, чтобы быть его дочерью.” ~~_It’s okay. You look too pretty to be his daughter, though._~~

“Hey! Stop flirting in Russian, I can understand both of you. Business first, making out second.” Murray pointed at the both of you, causing you to go red-faced and sit yourself down next to Joyce, who gave you a knowing look. 

“Ask him how we can get him to talk.” Hopper asked your father, eyeing all three Russian speakers curiously. 

Your father asked and you listened intently, smiling when you heard his answer, turning to Hopper you tired to suppress a laugh. “He wants a cherry slurpee and a burger.” 

_Adorable_ , you thought to yourself. 

After what seemed like an eternity interrogating, arguing, almost losing Alexei over a slurpee and drawing plans on burger wrappers, the conclusion was finally reached to head to Hawkins. Hallelujah. 

Sitting in between your father and Alexei in the backseat, your hand found the Scientists’ after a short while, and he shot you a smile that made you grateful you weren’t standing up because your legs would’ve been jelly. 

“Jesus,” Murray breathed out, meeting Hoppers eyes in the rear-view mirror. “How much longer do we have? Feel like I’m fifth-wheeling all of you guys.”

Ignoring the comment, Hopper sighed. “Its just up this road here. Joyce is gonna go find the kids, I’m gonna see if I can find any of these bastards and Gina is gonna make sure neither of you two do anything stupid.”

“I mean, I do that on a daily basis anyway.” 

“What’s that meant to mean? I’m your _father_.” Murray put his hand on his heart in mock hurt. 

“We live in a warehouse.” 

“Touche.” 

Hopper parked up and everyone jumped out, Joyce making a beeline for the festival to find the kids and Hopper looked at the three of you. “Keep your eyes peeled for any Russian hitmen, alright? One of them looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger, they all dress in black.” He pulled something out of his pocket before giving it to you. A gun. “Use it if you need to.”

Nodding, wide-eyed and scared, you watched as Hopper ran off in the other direction. Your father put a hand on your shoulder, nodding towards the food stands. “I’m gonna grab some corndogs, don’t go too far.” 

“We won’t.” As you walked away, you felt Alexei tugging your hand as he led you towards the festival. You took a moment to study his face and your heart swelled. The childlike wonder on his face was too cute, and you let him lead you towards some games.

“Они сфальсифицированы?” _~~Are they rigged?~~_ Alexei asked you as he eyed the various stalls and booths, his fingers still firmly intertwined with yours. 

“Большинство из них. Хотя все еще интересно попробовать.” _~~Most of them, though it’s still fun to try.~~_ You laughed as he led you over to the balloon popping, and you quickly checked over your shoulder to see if your father was still in sight. Satisfied he was, you turned back to the game as Alexei prepared to take his first try. 

You clapped and cheered after each balloon popped, and when he finally hit the last balloon and got his prize, you held his arm and looked up at him. He stared back down at you with he biggest, most _adorable_ smile you’d ever seen in your life. He took the push Woody Woodpecker from the guy behind the booth and gave it to you, slowly leaning down to press his lips firmly to yours.

The only thing you could hear was your heart beating at a million miles per hour, the butterflies in your stomach wreaking havoc as you kissed back, finally pulling apart when you needed to breathe. Smiling from ear to ear, you took his hand again and began to walk back in the direction of your father, but someone caught your eye. 

Arnold Schwarzenegger. Not the real one, of course, the Russian one. He was headed straight for Alexei, and was that a gun? 

Your eyes widened and you tried to signal to your father but he was looking away. _Shit_. 

Time seems to slow as you started fumbling in your jean pocket, you pulled out the handgun Hopper had given you and aimed it as he aimed at Alexei’s chest. Shoving yourself in front of Alexei you pulled the trigger and hit the bastard in the stomach, the gunshot thankfully masked by a firework. 

Alexei grabbed onto you, turning you around to face him. That’s when it hit. 

The searing pain in your side began, your hand flying down to cover it and attempt to stem the bleeding. Alexei carefully picked you up, making a beeline to the back of the corndog stand where Murray was, trying to flag your father’s attention as he passed. 

It was the most pain you’d ever felt in your life, whimpers and cries escaping you as Alexei set you down on the ground carefully, Murray hot on his heels. 

Murray took off his shirt, balling it up and giving it to Alexei to press onto your side. He kneeled beside you and took your face in his hands. “Gina, sweetie, I’m gonna be back in a second, okay? I’m gonna find Joyce and get help. Stay awake, I won’t be long, I promise.” He kissed the top of your head before bolting off to find Joyce, leaving you with Alexei. 

“Я так виноват. Это моя вина.” _~~I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.~~_ Alexei whispered, still holding Murray’s shirt against your side as he cradled you against him. 

“Я не мог позволить ему убить тебя.” _~~I couldn’t let him kill you.~~_ You replied, tears rolling down your cheeks as you gave him a weak, watery smile. Your eyelids felt like they weighed a ton and you was fighting to keep them open. 

“Пожалуйста, бодрствуйте” _~~Please stay awake~~_. Alexei whispered, brushing hair out of your face, his hand coming to rest on your cheek. Your eyes were closed now, he lowered his ear to your mouth and you were still breathing. “Джина?” ~~_Gina?_~~

Alexei silently prayed in his head that Murray wouldn’t be any longer getting Joyce’s help. He knew one thing for certain, and that’s he couldn’t lose you. He’d never believed in love at first sight, but now he did. 


	2. два

“Oh god, I’m going to lose my only daughter. My _only_ daughter-“

“Murray, calm down. Gina’s going to be just fine, I promise.” Joyce gave the bearded man a weak smile, her gaze falling onto you, lying down in the backseat of the convertible with your top half on Alexei and legs across Murray.

Murray was sure he’d never been this terrified in his entire life. You were the one who kept him sane, kept him in line when he needed it. If he lost you, he’d be losing his entire world. Your mother left when you were only months old, leaving you in the sole care of your father.

Joyce and Hopper decided they’d drop you and Alexei off at the hospital and then head to the mall with Murray, knowing you needed urgent care. Your father had originally protested leaving your side, but knew they needed a translator.

“Она будет в порядке, она сильна.” _She will be fine, she is strong_. Alexei spoke quietly, his free hand holding onto yours tightly as he looked down at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

Murray allowed himself a small smile, patting your leg gently. “Она всегда была бойцом.” _She’s always been a fighter._

Gentle stirring coming from you caught the attention of everyone in the car. Hopper peered into his rear-view mirror as he began speeding up the street leading to the hospital. “Everything alright back there?”

“She’s waking up.” Murray answered, sharing a look with Alexei before turning back to the front seats. “Can you hurry up?”

Hopper bit back a bitter response, knowing that if the same situation happed with El, he would be in the same frame of mind. “We’re almost there, literally two minutes.”

And Murray swore it was the longest two minutes of his entire damn life.

Hopper gave Alexei a radio so he could keep updated and input anything helpful if needed. He put it in his back pocket before gently lifting you as he got out the car carefully, turning to Murray. Your eyes were open, albeit barely, soft gaps of pain being the only sound you could make.

Murray stepped towards you in Alexei’s arms kissed your forehead, desperately swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. “See you soon, sweetie.” He whispered, before looking back up to Alexei, giving him a curt nod. “позаботься о ней, постараемся не долго.” _Look after her, we’ll try not to be long._

With that, Murray jumped back into the car and Hopper sped off, leaving Alexei to speed walk into the hospitals entrance, panic setting in as soon his eyes searched for a nurse.

He searched in his brain for a word, any English word, that had any correlation to the situation at all. “Help?” He sounded unsure, looking around. “Help!” He repeated several times, voice broken and panicked, eyes wild beneath his spectacles.

Someone touching his arm pulled him out of whatever trance he was in and two doctors were taking you from him and placing you on a stretcher, reassuring Alexei that they would help you and pointing him into the direction of the waiting area. He barely understood, but followed the direction in which the woman was pointing.

Alexei’s legs shook when he finally reached the chairs, thankfully the room was half empty. He took off his glasses and put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath. He’d known you for a day, give or take a little, yet you were the most important person in his life.

Once the waiting room emptied and the nurse took Alexei to your room to wait instead, he took the radio out of his pocket and tuned into the frequency Murray had mentioned. “Мюррей?” _Murray?_

There was silence, until a crackle escaped the speaker. Alexei sighed in relief once he hard a voice on the other end. “Алексей? Все ли в порядке?” _Alexei? Is everything ok?_

“Да. Они взяли ее на операцию, и я жду в ее комнате. Медсестра казалась счастливой, поэтому я думаю, что все прошло хорошо.” _Yes. They took her for an operation, and I’m waiting in her room. The nurse seemed happy, so I think everything went well._

Murray sighed with relief on the other end, “Слава Богу. Держи меня в курсе.” _Thank God, keep me updated._

Alexei nodded, before realising Murray couldn’t see him and mentally scolding himself. “Да, я согласен. Удачи.” _Yes, I will. Good luck._

He turned off the radio to conserve the battery and put it back in his pocket just as the nurses and doctors wheeled your bed and monitors inside the room, the nurses taking time to explain to Alexei you may wake soon or may not wake for another few hours, but you would be okay. He didn’t understand, but nodded as they left the room.

Scooting his chair as close as possible to the side of the bed, he took your hand in his, lifting it to his lips and kissing it gently. “Ты такой сильный,” _you are so strong_ He whispered, looking up at you and sighing softly. “Твой отец сказал, что скоро увидится. Я не уверен, слышали ли вы это или нет, но он очень обеспокоен.” _Your father said he would see you soon. I’m not sure if you heard it or not, but he is very concerned._

Alexei stopped once you began to stir, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand. Once you seemed to settle again, he carried on. “Он хороший человек, твой отец.” _He is a good man, your father._

He jumped slightly when a quiet, broken whisper interrupted him, his head snapping up to meet your half-opened eyes staring at him dozily. “Он сумасшедший.” _He’s crazy_. You replied, lips turned up in as much of a smile as you could muster. “Хотя он лучший.” _Although he is the best._

You felt like you had the worst hangover in history with stomach cramps straight out of hell. Your eyelids felt like they were weighted, though the _very_ handsome scientist in front of you seemed to take it away, just a little.

Alexei let out a quiet chuckle, pressing another kiss to the back of your hand before reaching up his free one to brush hair out of your face. “Пожалуйста останься.” _Please stay_. You whispered again, giving a small squeeze to his hand.

“Я никогда не покину твою сторону, любовь моя.” _I will never leave your side, my love._


End file.
